A strange new world
by GravityLands2015
Summary: A 6 year old lives in the streets until she is 10 and is adopted by Tadashi. This is the first book in a series I'm creating. The full summery is in my bio. I don't own Big Hero 6. though I wish I had my own real life Baymax!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own Big Hero 6.**

"Teach me, teach me!" I shout to my older sister. She laughs.

"All right, but you're still 6, so don't tell anyone, OK?"

"OK," I say. She hands me the bow and helps me load the arrow. I squint like my sissie and find it's easier to aim. I pull back like she did. Bam! A target hot shot, as I call it. Mom says it's a bull's-eye. She said so at the movie Bid Hero 6

"YAY!" I squeal. It's hard for me to hold it in. Slowly, a pretty light appears. Strange colors dance across it. I walk forward, the arrows' glare in my eyes, but still I walk forward.

"NOOOO!" Kara shouts, but now I can't here her. Soon a strange building filled city lies before me. I clutch the arrows tighter. Where's sissie? I read the sign, but I know so few letters. I make out A and O but the others are so strange. I walk into a room filled with the book thing my sister used. Number books line the shelves. Yay! I know numbers well. I grab one and open it up.

2 years later

I figured out words enough that I can scrape by, but science and technology are the most helpful. I'm much leaner from scavenging. Hunger grips, so I grab a book titled Helping Kids with No Parents. I open the page and read about foster care. I pick another book about it. A first hand account tells of wanting to leave it and how awful it was. That won't happen to me. Oh, and I'm in San Fransokyo.

Another 2 years later

Some guy is watching me. I try to look as unsuspicious as possible. I think I'm safe.

"Hello," He says, and he finds himself with an arrow aimed at his heart.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I snarl. I've learned to keep yourself constantly armed.

"Where are your parents? And I'm Tadashi Hamada," He asks. It catches me off guard. Flashes of a man and women flit through my mind, another memory tugging out of reach.

"Don't know, and don't care. But leave me alone!" Great. Now I'm throwing a temper tantrum.

"Did they abandon you?'' He asks gently. Okay, he's either crazy or really nice. Or an idiot. I have an arrow at his chest. Yet he stands there?

"In a way. Like a lost and found thing," I say slowly. I don't want to give away to much.

"So your lost and they haven't searched for you?'' He says.

"I think. I don't remember much," I answer.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I remember swirling lights, and a want for mom and dad, with no idea who they were. Whoever they are, they're dead to me," I say, glaring at him, as though it was his fault.

"How about I take you home and-" He begins but I cut him off.

"No, I'm not going into foster care!'' I shout and run. Next thing I know, his hand is on me.

"Let go!'' He has my arrow arm.

"Your not going to foster care," He says. I blink uncomprehendingly. He explains that he's going to adopt me and that his Aunt Cass lady will take me if anything happens.

"Don't worry, the chances of that are slim," He says. Sure. I follow and the process is pretty quick. Then again I manly napped and only woke up to sign things. That's when things got complicated.

"Just sign it," The impatient lawyer says.

"I don't -"

"Kira, sign it," He says. I smile gratefully. I can't remember my name, and that could have gotten embarrassing. I sign and listen to the lawyer babble. Finally we leave.

"That wasn't long!" He says sarcastically. I laugh. We go home in silence.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick! I'm a stress eater get a donut. This is a good donut!" She says as a greeting. I laugh.

"Well Kira, you should blend well. Same black hair and brown eyes," I stare at the world's randomest(Is that a word?) mirror and we could pass as brother and sister.

"Let's go meet Hiro," He says. Instantly my mind flashes to worst case scenarios. I swallow and follow him up the stairs.

"Hiro?" He asks as we walk into the room.

"Yeah, finishing a test. What's up? Who's that behind you?" He asks in return. Curious guy. Wow, his hair is messier than mine.

"This is Kira. Kira, Hiro," Tadashi explains. ":I need to talk this over with Aunt Cass, so why don't you to get to know each other," Tadashi says before leaving.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask him.

"Test," He replies. I stare at the paper before a scream of "You did WHAT!" comes from downstairs

"That would be Aunt Cass," Hiro explains. I turn back to the paper. Advanced for his age, but really easy. How come he's not done?

"Dude, that's soooo simple!'' I say.

"Really, I spent all day on it and I'm one of the smartest kids in the country,"

" Well, the answers are…" I start but Tadashi had walked into the room.

"No cheating. But looks like I'll need to get some papers so you can graduate too," He says after I whisper the correct answers.

"No air, she can't tell me!" Hiro says, fake pouting. We all laugh. It feels good to be in a family.

**Sorry for inconsistencies, but who knows what the process is like in the high tech world of San Fransokyo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I am doing a revised edition because I felt like I should. Most of this will be the same in the bolden areas. Thx!**

4 years later

Well, Hiro and I graduated from high school. And my room looks like robots barfed all over it. Hiro likes to use it as his dumping ground for old robots that don't work and spare parts. So my room is also littered with half finished ones due too all the scraps I have thanks to Hiro.

"Ready to go to the bot fight?" Hiro asks.

"Let me find arrows in the mess you made, Hiro," I say, annoyed at his lack of patience. I always bring my arrows for protection. We've gotten in a couple of scrapes and they have come in handy. But, he really likes bot fights so I have to hurry and find them.

"Just leave the arrows, we'll slip out the back," Hiro says. I sigh and follow him out through the landmine that is my room. When we go outside, my not yet gone instincts kick in, making me want to run and grab my arrows. I ignore it. I focus on the fight. Hiro and I made a small robot. We're sure it'll dominate. It's his turn to control the robot. We go back and forth every other fight. We find the alley shortly. Or was it a long walk. I don't know. I always lose track of time. And Hiro is the one who arranges these trips. We sneak into the back of the crowd and watch as a fat dude's robot destroys the opponent's robot. I feel bad for her, because you come to care for your robot.

"Any challengers?" The lady says. I turn and look at Hiro and we give our knowing nods. Play innocent wannabe, then dominate.

"I'd like to try!" Hiro says timidly, and I pretend to creep shyly behind him and give a small smile.

"What's your name, little boy and girl?" Fattie asks us as we head forward.

"Hiro and Kira Hamada!" He says with a grin. I want to slap him. You don't just run around giving out you first and last name to strangers your are about to make EXTREMELY mad!

"Well little Hiro, go home. You got to pay to play," Fattie says. Hiro offers up the first meager amount and puts it on the plate, despite the cruel sounding words that had just been fired. The fat guy grabs a ton of money and slaps it on. They begin, and Hiro lets the guy win.

"Hey, no fair! I wanna try again!" Hiro says. I nod fiercely, then pretend to act as though stricken. This act has worked every time.

"No one likes a sore loser little Hiro," Fattie says with a sneer.

"I have more money!" He says, pulling out the bait. Fattie puts all his money down. I sit next to Hiro and watch, dropping the act. So did Hiro. While he looked bored, Fattie looked confused that he was losing to our now menacing faced robot. Hiro wins easily.

"Had it in the bag," I say, smirking at the guy's fury. Hiro and I high-five and grab the money.

"Well, I'll be going. See you next time!" Hiro says as we leave.

"The look on his face was priceless!" I say, laughing.

"It was like a 'Huh?' face," Hiro says while making a hilariously bewildered expression. I laugh, then hear thuds behind us. I whip around, reaching for my arrows that aren't there.

''Thanks Hiro," I mutter quietly. Fatso and a couple of his cronies corner us.

"Get the bot," He commands them. I feel useless without my normal weapons. I never use my fists. I shake my head as Hiro looks at me expectantly. Fattie grabs the bot when Tasashi comes in on his motor bike. Fattie shields his eyes and we hop on.

"Perfect timing!" Hiro says as he uses the remote to bring the robot over.

"Are you guys hurt? Are you okay?" Tadashi asks us worriedly.

"We're fine!" I chime in.

"Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking!? And Kira, how come you let him go to this. You two know that bot fights are illegal!" Tadashi scolds.

"Since when have I been his babysitter? And bot fights technically are legal," I say, upset.

"Betting on bot fights is illegal," Hiro says while counting the dough. Suddenly the cops show up. Soon, all the fighters are stuck in a cell, including Tadashi. And he is looking grumpy.

"Nice weather, huh," I say awkwardly as Hiro shuffles his feet.

"Your grounded," Tadashi says. Aw man! Aunt Cass comes to bail Tadashi and drags him and Hiro by the ears.

"Ow, ow, ow ow!" Tadashi and Hiro say while she drags them to the car. I would laugh, but I'm too grumpy about getting grounded. I sit glaring out the window while Hiro and Tadashi rubs their ears. Aunt Cass begins a lecture but I ignore it, knowing how it will end. Her sitting with Mochi and eating a donut. We head into the house where without thinking about it we all head into Tadashi and Hiro's room. Hiro looks at the times for bot fights and finds one that'll be starting soon.

"You better make it up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café!" Tadashi says. Hiro and I turn around.

"Sure," Hiro says.

"And you've learned your lesson?"

"Absolutely," I say, my face, hopefully, deadly serious.

"You two are going bot fighting aren't you?"

"There's a fight across town, if I book, we can make it," Hiro says as he grabs our robot and starts too head out. Instinctively I follow.

"I'll drive," Tadashi says. We stare at him in surprise.

"But, I'm grounded!" I say.

"I never said when your grounding would start, did I? Plus, I can't stop you from going," He says with a smile.

**I thought I should stop there or half of my story would be of this chapter. I can't wait to see what awesomeness my brain has planned for next for this story. In reality, I half know what is going to be in a chapter, then I progress farther than I thought I would. Thank you for looking at my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! It's Saturday! Wait, it's not? Well to bad! I think I'm going to ditch the idea of having a schedule. This will be very crazy. Cause I am. Also, update. I think I've decided everywhere else my character will go in this series. If you didn't know about this being a series, look at my profile page at the very top. Anyway, the universes I've decided on are Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson, How to Train Your Dragon(1), and Harry Potter. If you have any ideas, let me know in the review section. Remember that Kira is 14 but can change ages due too the dimension thing. So think of shows that have 12-14 year olds. Thanks, and I can't wait too see your ideas. Also, I already know who I want too have Kira end up with in the Gravity Falls one and this one if it ain't obvious who. But I can't decide which happy couple in the Harry Potter world to break up for Kira. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, lets find out what happens to Kira and Hiro now.

We drive down the road with Tadashi on his motor bike. Then Tadashi takes a wrong turn.

"Uh, Tadashi, we need to turn around, you missed the turn!" Hiro says.

"Yeah, the bot fight is that way," I say. Hiro's love of bot fights has rubbed off on me.

"We just need to stop somewhere first," Tadashi says. I roll my eyes. Now we're going to be late. Hiro and I look around at first to see where we're going. Then Tadashi pulls over.

"Oh, no!" Hiro groans.

"Not the nerd school!" I moan. Tadashi goes to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, but Hiro and I call it the Nerd school. It's crawling with nerds who to listen too people tell them what they already.

"It's not that bad!" Tadashi says, defending his nerdy school. Hiro and I look at each other and laugh. We follow Tadashi as he climbs the steps up to the main entrance. When we go in we see some cool inventions. Some guy has a cat flying through the air. It's sorta funny, but I do feel bad for it because it looks terrified. I can't help but think of Mochi because both of the cats are fat. I love Mochi, but Aunt Cass spoils him. We continue on and see a blonde with glasses and a lab coat, messing with some chemicals. I want too know what she's using. Then she comes over.

"Want, too see my invention? Okay lets go," she says very fast and drags us to her station. She babbles about different chemicals mixing then shows us a bright pink liquid. I wrinkle my nose at the color. One time, Tadashi, not knowing what girls like, bought me an entirely pink wardrobe contents. I hate the color pink. I stayed in my room until Tadashi bought me black and blue clothes, along with some jeans. Again, matching pink pants. I still have the pajamas though. Anyway, she gets a pure titanium steel ball and pours it over the metal ball. It looks powdery. The lady taps it, and she ends up covered in pink. I sneeze.

"Wow," Hiro says. The ball is completely gone.

"A metal brittler," I say, nodding. Tadashi comes over.

"Hey Honey Lemon, I'm showing the kids around," He says.

"I didn't know Hiro had a girlfriend!" Honey Lemon says. Hiro and I blush, taking a step away from each other. People assume that or they think Tadashi is a weirdo. Sometimes they're sane and think we're family.

"No, Kira is my adopted daughter," Tadashi explains. Honey Lemon nods, but Hiro and I are still blushing. It's so embarrassing. Tadashi keeps going and we follow him, happy too be away from that situation. We see a super fast bike being ridden by a black haired lady chewing bubble gum. When she pulls over, I can see the purple streak in her hair. The wheels on the bike are yellow and extremely thin. They do make her go really fast.

"Cool, that was fast!" Hiro says. The problem with being best friends with some one is when you friend constantly says the exact same thing as what your thinking.

"Yeah," the lady says. "But not fast enough," and throws the wheels away.

"Hey GoGo," Tadashi says. "I want to show them my project," GoGo blows a bubble and nods. We follow Tadashi and see a broad shouldered black man working on a project. Hiro gets a little closer.

"Stop right there!" the man says. "Here, catch," he throws an apple. Hiro raises is hands to catch it, when it suddenly turns into paper thin pieces.

"Whoa!" I say.

"Awesome!" Hiro says. The man flicks a switch and we can see a glowing screen like thing.

"A laser cutter," I say. "No wonder he didn't want you to get any closer," Hiro shudders at the thought of walking through it. Me, I want to throw up.

"Hey Wasabi," Tadashi says. What is up with these people's names? Weird.

"Have they met Fred yet?" Wasabi asks. Tadashi shakes his head.

"FRED!" He shouts. "He's the mascot," a man dressed up in a costume pulls off his head.

"I'm Fred," He says. "Mascot by day, also a mascot at night," I chuckle, it was pretty funny.

"Well, I'm going to take them to show them my project. See ya'," Tadashi says, and we leave. When we get to his little room, a red box is sitting in front of the window. Tadashi grabs some duct tape.

"What's up with the duct tape?" Hiro asks.

"He's secretly an evil genius and is going to duct tape us to the wall to perform experiments on us," I deadpan. Hiro's eyes widen. "Dude, I'm joking!" I say. He laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah, I knew that," He says and I roll my eyes.

"Hiro, lift your sleeve up," Tadashi tells him. While Hiro listens, I grab the edge of mine. Tadashi sticks the tape on and lifts up.

"OWW!" Hiro says, wincing. The red box makes an inflating sound and a white robot stands up.

By the way, there may be multiple chapters posted today because I have a snow day today. So J can't wait to find out what you guys think. Also, I've made a poll about the Harry Potter story. So, have fun


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you there would be more than one. Kate the Hufflepuff and Anla are on our little team of followers! We only have 3 total, but still, I'm very happy. Sorry about some of the mistakes. My keyboard hasn't been wanting to work, so I've noticed some funny mistakes. Just bare/bear with me until my computer stops acting up. I never can remember which bear/bare it is. Anyway, sorry about forgetting to bolden the author's note. I had a total brain fart.**

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion. I was activated when you said 'OWW'" The robot says. Hiro and I run up to it and peer inside. The mechanics are wonderful. The skeleton does look funny for such a fat robot. That was hilarious.

"On a scale of 1-10, rate your pain," Baymax continued, a row of faces appearing on his stomach. I laugh at the fact that Hiro isn't paying any attention.

"Baymax, scan," Tadashi tells the robot. Baymax tilts his head slightly then says

"Scan complete. Minor abrasion. Will treat with antibiotic,"

"What's in it?" Hiro asks.

"The main ingredient is bacitracin," Baymax answers. I think I know where he is going with this.

"Ah, well. I'm allergic too it," Hiro says, smirking.

"No, your don't. But you do have a minor peanut allergy," Baymax says.

"Nice," Hiro comments. I nod. That was pretty cool.

"You have been a good boy, have a lollipop," Baymax says and holds up a cherry lollipop. Hiro takes it grinning.

"To deactivate me, say I am satisfied with my care," Baymax says.

"That's cool," I say.

"Thanks," Tadashi says. Hiro deactivates Baymax and turns to Tadashi.

"What now?" Hiro asks, still holding our robot.

"Hey, Tadashi? Time to go. And who are these?" a man says, walking in. He has gray hair and a kind smile.

"I know Professor Callahan. I was showing Hiro and Kira around," Tadashi says. Callahan nods and smiles.

"Who built this," Callahan asks, taking the robot from Hiro.

"Kira and I made it," Hiro says, smiling. I smile sheepishly. I've never liked being in the spotlight except on special occasions. He smiles at both of us.

"We'll be having a fair and the winners will be accepted to the university," Callahan says, dropping a not-so-obvious hint. Hiro and I grin at each other. We want to go to the university. With endless supplies, we could build anything.

"Hope too see you there," Callahan says before walking away.

"He invented the stuff you used to make your robot," Tadashi says.

"AWESOME!" Hiro and I shout. Soon, we're babbling at the exact same time about the fair.

"Alright, calm down. Don't we need to get to the bot fight?" Tadashi asks. For a moment, we're confused.

"Aw, man!" Hiro shouts.

"We missed it!" I groan. We head back to the motorcycle, a little sulky. Tadashi shakes his head at our attitude.

"Why don't you just compete in the fair?' Tadashi says. That sparks our interest. When we get home, we head too Hiro and Tadashi's room and start planningat the desk.

"Why not a shrink ray?" I suggest.

"Classic. Maybe a killer robot super soldier?" Hiro says.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" I say and we grin at each other.

"No fight bots!" Tadashi says. We groan.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Hiro asks. I shake my head. Tadashi comes over.

"You just need too look at it from a different angle," Tadashi says before grabbing our feet and dangling us upside down. We laugh, then look at our robot. We tilt our heads. We look at each other and nod.

Sorry this chapter is shorter. I thought this would be a good moment to stop for dramatic effect. And don't forget about the poll. By the way, there may be a third update today. I wonder if that will be a record?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Welcome to chapter 5! We may end up finishing quicker than I thought. I'm sad that this will be coming to an end, but we will be seeing Kira through out her adventures. Don't forget to leave a review with ideas for Kira to go. Even though I already have a couple set up for sure, I'm open to ideas. I've decided too write them all and not post them as soon as I finished. I may try the every Sat. post something to make this last longer. Then again, Big Hero 6 is a movie. Anyway, I think I'm going to do a funny disclaimer. I love them!**

**Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.**

**Me: AWESOME! I'm writing a fanfic of your movie.**

**Baymax: Don't forget your disclaimer.**

**Me: *starstruck* Okay. I don't own Big Hero 6.**

**Baymax: *rips off mask* I am actually Callahan! MWAHAHAHA! *runs***

**Me: Curse you Callahan the Jerk!**

**Hiro: Isn't that from Phineas and Ferb?**

**Me: I could kill you in this story if you don't shut up!**

**Hiro: Gulp.**

After finishing our project, it's being carted by Hiro, Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and I. I'm not nervous because I say hardly anything. Hiro's just outgoing.

"Are you nervous Hiro?" Honey Lemon asks. Hiro shakes his head, grinning broadly.

"I'm really excited!" He says. I smile. He really is. He wouldn't shut up last night. I Could hear him from down the hall.

"It's okay too be nervous Hiro," Honey Lemon says. Soon, everyone's babbling things like that.

"Guys, at this rate, your going to make him nervous!" I say. Honestly, that was a cover up. They're making me nervous. They laugh good-naturedly and walk ahead, leaving me and Hiro on our own.

"Are you nervous?" Hiro asks.

"Duh! I'll never be a public speaker!" I burst, shuddering at the thought.

"Well, I wasn't until they started talking," He moaned.

"Sorry,"

"Not really," Then he grins at his joke. I roll my eyes.

"I would shove you if I wasn't pushing the parts," I say. He just laughs. We bump into the rest of the crew, who are giggling like idiots.

"What's so funny?" I ask suspiciously, narrowing my eyes. They giggle. I give Tadashi a look. It means "We're talking about this later," look. He just laughs.

"It's time for you to go on," Fred whispers. We nod. Hiro puts on the band and I let the wave of black covers up the image of Tadashi and Hiro smiling, Honey Lemon waving, Wasabi fixing his shirt, GoGo blowing a bubble, and Fred fixing his hat. I hear Hiro's opening lines. I wait for my key words.

"Making transportation even easier! Including flight!" Hiro says so dramatically and I feel the wires creep to my brain and form wings, my cage forming the beauty on my back. Hiro walks on the microbots while I fly next to him. I swoop over the crowd, leaving a breeze that shuffles all of the projects. I laugh at the bewildered expressions.

"Skyscrapers that took weeks to build with multiple people can now be done in a matter of seconds with only one person," I say, one out of my two lines. Hiro continues. At the end of his speech we both say "Microbots! Building the future, one mircobot at a time!" loud and clear. Everyone claps, and I smile broadly. That's why Hiro likes it so much! Hiro and I raise the other's hand like when you win a wrestling match. We bow like that then let go. We hop, or fly for me, off the stage. I think the wings are too in tune with my emotions because I've started to do loop-de-loops. I calm down and float down too where the crew is.

"Glad you landed," Hiro says, laughing.

"You did that on purpose!" I say, pretty angry. He laughs, and Tadashi shoots him a look, when Callahan and a man comes over.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Alistair Krei and I'm interested in buying your machine," the man greets.

"Be warned, he's a man who likes to cut corners and will probably not bring your invention too justice," Callahan says, distaste in his voice. Callahan is really nice, so I want to trust his opinion. I look at Hiro. He turns to Krei and says. "I'm sorry, but it's not for sale,"

"You realize this money I'm more than willing to pay, can be used for college," Krei says. Talk about being spoiled.

"No, they won't need to pay. They won," Callahan says, grinning at us.

"Wait, the girl helped?" Krei asked. Oh, NO he didn't!

"Yeah, I did. What, think because I lived on the street I'm stupid?" I snap. Krei looks shocked and Callahan chuckles. They walk away and I smile at Hiro.

"That felt good," I say.

"His face was as funny as Mr. Yuma's," Hiro says.

"Wait, that's his name?" I say. Hiro nods. "I called him Fattie," Hiro laughs.

"That fits him much better," Hiro says, laughter still in his voice. We head outside where everyone else is. My wings flutter, like they're itching too fly. I fly around while Hiro heads over to Tadashi. Suddenly, I notice that there is a red glow in the build ing People come out, screaming. I land next to Tadashi and Hiro, startling them.

"Don't do that!" Tadashi says, grinning and holding his chest. Hiro laughs.

"Guys, the building's on FIRE!" I say, killing the mood. Tadashi starts and Hiro looks shocked.

"Callahan!" Tadashi says. He runs towards the building. We follow him. I don't fly, because the microbots will be destroyed and I don't want to fall.

"Wait!" Hiro shouts. Tadashi turns around.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll just get Callahan and get out," He says.

"Please don't go," I say, voice cracking. "You're all I have," Tadashi grips my shoulders and gives them a squeeze.

"I'll be fine." He says, and kisses my forehead. I can't help but feel this is a final goodbye. He runs into the building and opens the door. We watch, scared. I look at his hat that had fallen off while he was running. Suddenly, the building explodes. My wings rip off as the force was strong enough to blast Hiro and I back. The pain from the small wires being ripped from my body claims my voice, but Hiro is able too scream Tadashi's name over and over. I touch my forehead. Why, why!

**I hated writing that because it was the saddest part in the movie, but it had been constantly playing through my mind, so I thought it was dramatic. I loved dramatic parts, but not sad ones. I hope that sparked some emotions in you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 time! I'm so excited that we have our very first non-random post. Thank you for showing up too read this. Thank you 1000 times over. Also, LadyKuronuma and Shi Uzumaki-Namikaze joined the follower section! This is the stuff that keeps me going. I'll try to say thanks if you join, but I do brain fart every once in a while. So, please don't judge if I forget. Anyway, let get on with the story.**

I hold Tadashi's hat, feeling numb. Hiro's right beside me. Hiro stares at the hat too. We're woken up from our trance when Aunt Cass comes over.

"I'm so glad your okay! Where's Tadashi?" She hugs us and asks. The tears form in my eyes and by the look on our faces, Aunt Cass can tell something's wrong. I manage to point at the burning building behind us before bursting into tears. 'The chances of that are slim' echo through my mind. The words he told me when he adopted me. Now Aunt Cass is going to be my guardian. Hiro squeezes my hand, as though both of us need assurance that this is just a dream. I squeeze his back. This isn't a dream. Tears still pour down my face. I got into my dream school with my best friend and now the kindest man I know is dead. Along with Callahan. Our friends come over, and looking sad, try to cheer us up. I ignore them. They walk away and Honey Lemon casts one last look before heading home. We get in the car with Aunt Cass and stare out the window. When we get home, I go upstairs and lay in my bed. Dead. Tadashi is dead. His smiling face floats through my mind. I fall asleep, as though it can take away the pain, make Tadashi come back and today will nothing but a dream.

When I fist wake up, I wonder what we're going to do today. Then I remember. It feels worse than being hit in the stomach. I look at the pink shirts Tadashi never bothered to get rid of. I stand up and pick one up. I put it on while crying. It's painful. I put the hoodie on top of it. I stare at how well the colors go together. I zip the hoodie up, hiding the pink shirt. Tears sting. I head down stairs where the crew is. Hiro's still in his room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Cass had to go sort out the adoption stuff and asked us to keep an eye on you and Hiro," Fred says sadly. My chest tightens. I grab two donuts and run upstairs. My favorite, blueberry, and Hiro's, powdered sugar. I knock on Hiro's door.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"Kira," I say. He opens the door and his eyes are puffy. I think mine are too. I walk in.

"I brought you a donut," I say weakly. He takes it and manages a small grin, that dies seconds later.

"Looks like it's Tadashi's funeral today, huh," He says. My chest tightens more and a lump forms in my throat.

"What are you going to wear?" He asks, making small talk. I shrug. I have black clothes, Aunt Cass will want me in a dress. I leave, not liking the atmosphere in the room. I eat my donut in my room, when Honey Lemon and GoGo come in.

"What's up?" I ask with my mouth full of donut. I swallow, and seeing them makes the lump in my throat return.

"We wanted to see what your doing," Honey Lemon says, picking her way through the robot parts.

"Nothing," I tell them. I just ate a donut, I think too myself. And was just in Hiro's room, making small talk with my best friend. GoGo, leaves, probably because she's bored. Honey Lemon sits down on my bed. I just stare at the bow and arrows that are my only link too my forgotten past. Honey Lemon sighs and leaves. I really want to fire my arrows. That would be epic after so long. I pick up the bow, a well worn groove fitting perfectly too the shape of my hand. I sling it on my shoulder and grab the arrows. I make some towers out of the spare parts and set them up in a row. I don't care if Honey Lemon or GoGo or anybody else shows up. I back up as far as I can and load the bow. I aim and fire. A cringe at the clatter, then continue. Wasabi comes in and sees me with my bow aimed. I look at him and shoot the last one.

"What's up?" I say.

"Why were you firing a bow and arrow in the house!" He says.

"I was bored," I say, shrugging my shoulders. He shakes his head and goes down stairs. I start planning what I'm going too wear. I examine my closet. I do have black pants and shirt. I'll wear the shirt and pants. I flop on the bed. What to do. I just feel like curling up and crying, but tears don't want too form. I just lay there, wishing I would cry just so I could feel human. Maybe I cried, or maybe I didn't. I lay there for hours, only getting up too make sure Hiro doesn't forget too eat. Soon, it's time too go. I put on the black, lacy dress Aunt Cass had gotten earlier. It originally came with a pink mini-jacket thing and a pink belt. I didn't wear those and it fit perfectly. I head down stairs, but not before grabbing something to leave at his grave. It's one of the shirts, formed into a flower with a rubber band. I hold it close as I turn around to go fetch Hiro.

"Hiro, you ready?" I ask quietly. He opens the door and nods. We walk side by side, not saying anything. I cradle my last gift too Tadashi as we hop into the car with Aunt Cass. I don't say anything at the funeral. I just sit there until we walk to the picture of Tadashi. I hold the shirt for one second longer, then set it down next to his picture. Aunt Cass's eyebrows go up but I glare at her, as though daring her too tell me too take it off. Hiro's eyes have a look of understanding of the value of what I had placed down holds. Hiro and I walk away too the refreshments, ready too drown our sorrows in cookies and punch.

"We're going home," Aunt Cass says and leads us too the car. She has our kitchen and living room set up for a funeral party. We head upstairs and sit on the steps as guests arrive. Hiro holds his head in his hands and I just stare at the wall. Eventually, we dart too our rooms too get away from everyone, including each other.

I wake up feeling worse than the day before. As though the strongest dose of reality is setting in. I dress in my usual jeans and white shirt with the hoodie Tadashi gave me. At the thought of his name, the feeling of being punched in the gut comes, hard. I just fight it and head down stairs. I grab two sets of pop tarts for me and Hiro. I go back upstairs and knock on his door. He opens it and I walk in. I hand him the pop tart and sit down on the floor, munching the pop tart. Hiro does the same. We stare at each other from other ends of the room, not knowing what too say. We finish and continue staring at each other.

"Staring contest!" Hiro says, trying to lighten up the mood. I laugh.

"1,2,3!" I say and we stare. And stare. AND stare.

"Ow, my eyes hurt!" Hiro says. I laugh, my eyes still wide open. An inflating noise comes from across the room. I jump and blink.

"I win!" Hiro says, jumping up. That's the first time he's been excited. Then we drift back to silence, when something knocks over the books on Tadashi's shelf. We watch as Baymax walks over to us.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was activated when you said 'Ow, my eyes hurt.' On a scale of one to ten, rate your pain," Baymax says.

"0, I'm fine," Hiro tells Baymax.

"Initiating scan. Scan complete. You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencingmood swings, common in adolescece ," Baymax starts.

"Oh no," I say.

"Diagnosis: Puberty," Baymax says. Hiro jumps and starts trying to shut him off while I'm being unhelpful and continuously say "LALALALALALALA!" at the top of my lungs while plugging my ears. I can't hear what Hiro is saying, but it does look funny. He starts sitting on Baymax in an attempt too get him to back into his box. Hiro says something and he goes in. I stop saying LALA and unplug my ears.

"We will NEVER speak of this," Hiro says.

"Agreed," I respond, and we sit at the computer. We browse through the internet out of boredom. Hiro stands up and stubs his toe.

"Ow, WHOA!" He says and trips into the corner between his bed. His shelf, which wasn't installed properly, collapses. The toys hang for dear life as Baymax walks over.

"Hello Hiro. I was activated when you said 'Ow'. On a-" Baymax starts, but stops because the action figures are falling, one by one.

"Ow," Hiro says.

"On a-," Baymax says, but is stopped again.

"Ow,"

"On a-"

"Ow,"

"On-"

"Ow," Hiro finishes and stands up. I was chuckling the whole time. At this point, I'm looking for an excuse to laugh because I seem unable too cry.

"On a scale of 1-10, rate your pain," Baymax completes.

"0," Hiro says, rubbing his stomach. Hiro notices something moving under the bed. He bends down and grabs his hoodie. I hadn't realized that he wasn't wearing it.

"Huh," He says, pulling something out of his pocket. "A microbot," It was shaking, like it wanted to join its destroyed fellows. I grow quiet again, as does Hiro.

"Broken," I say. Hiro puts it in a glass container and we go back to searching the web.

"Your tiny robot friend wants to go somewhere," Baymax says as the microbot throws itself against the glass.

"It's broken," Hiro and I snap at the same time. Baymax blinks.

"Why don't you try to follow," I say sarcastically.

"Will it improve your emotional health?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out," Hiro finishes for me. We don't pay attention until we hear a clatter downstairs. We jump and look at each other.

"BAYMAX!" We shout at the same time.

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite being sad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Man, last chapter was our longest chapter! I hope you guys didn't fall asleep because it was so long. Also, Pixiecropse joined the follower section! also to anyone who is upset about Tadashi's death, I'm sorry if you're upset. 1 of my reasons is that this story isn't AU. Also, some scenes I am looking forward to adding wouldn't make sense if Tadashi was there. Just trust me on this, okay. Also, I can't wait for Saturday! As you can tell. This is Fri. instead of Sat. So, lets end my babbling! Again, Kira will be a bit of a dimension traveler in this mini series. Review any ideas for a show/book/movie for her to go to.**

**Kira: What she forgot to mention...**

**Me: ?**

**Kira: Disclaimer and plan?**

**Me: Ow, yeah. I don't own Big Hero 6 so none of the characters are in this story are mine, well, except for Kira. She's mine.**

**Hiro: Wait, what.**

**Kira: You own me?**

**Me: Technically, as I wrote you to life**

**Hiro: well, how much to buy her?**

**Kira: Hiro, why don't I just buy myself!?**

**Hiro: That would work to**

**Me: That is stupid. She's not for sale**

**Hiro: Aw, now you'll turn her into your slave**

**Movie Hiro: *shows up* Well, it could be worse**

**Kira: How, and how come you look like Hiro?**

**Movie Hiro: I look like Hiro because I'm not a fan written Hiro. I'm the original**

**Hiro: Why can't I be the original**

**Movie Hiro: Look, the original Hiro, me, doesn't have a Kira in his movie**

**Kira: Since when was I an "it"?**

**Hiro: Sucks to be you**

**Movie Hiro: I agree. Bye*diappears***

**Me: See you tomorrow! **

**Kira: Wait!**

**Hiro: We are starting a thing where Kira and I help Sandstar write the stories, except for this one, obviously**

**Me: I regret that agreeing to that. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

"He must of taken it literally!" I cry as Hiro puts on his hoodie.

"No kidding!" Hiro says, looking panicked. I look out the window.

"Come on lets go!" Hiro says and grabs my hand, dragging me down the steps we dash out the door before Aunt Cass noticed us.

"Split up?" he asks. I nod. We fist bump, making a bomb sound. He goes to the right and I go to the left.

"Baymax, Baymax!" I shout. I catch a glimpse of white and run forward.

"Baymax!" I shout. But it's not him. I sigh and keep going. I look for any flashes of white. I turn and bump into Hiro.

"How did we go in a complete circle?" I ask.

Hiro shrugs. "Seen Baymax?"

"Besides look alikes, nothing," I respond. We keep going when I spot him on a trolley car. I poke Hiro and point at Baymax. We nod and chase after him. We end up in front of a closed, abandoned building.

"Your robot wants inside," Baymax says.

"Looks like it wasn't broken," Hiro says, staring at the building. I roll my eyes. You think?

"How do we get up there?" Hiro says, looking around. I point at a small gap. We fist bump.

"But won't that harm you?" Baymax says, blinking.

"No, it's a sign of friendship," Hiro explains. We demonstrate, including the bomb sounds.

"You try," Hiro says, and attempts too fist bump Baymax.

"Shouldn't we finish our task first?" Baymax asks. I don't mind because I want too find out what was inside and why the microbot wanted to go in there. Hiro shrugs and we begin too climb up.

"Shh," Hiro says. I nod.

"Be quiet," I tell Baymax.

"Will it improve your health?" He asks in a normal voice.

I cringe and say "Yeah, sure," We keep going to the window. Hiro crawls through first, then I do. Baymax get stuck.

"Please excuse me while I let out some air," Baymax says and lets out a squealing sound.

"SHH!" Hiro and I say at the same time. Baymax continues. When he fishes we keep going while Baymax gains some air. I can't help but think of eating baked beans. We see a screen in front of a machine producing objects that look similar to our microbot.

"But they were destroyed in the fire," Hiro says picking one up.

"Someone must have grabbed enough to experiment and make more," I say, thinking it over.

"But, who?" Hiro asks.

"Hello, Hiro," Baymax says, startling us.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Hiro says, breathing heavily.

"I am equipped with defibrillators. Clear," Baymax says and rubs his hands.

"No, it's just an expression!" Hiro says, backing away slowly. Suddenly, the microbot joins its friends and a sea of black rises.

"AAHHH!" Hiro and I scream before running.

"I am not fast," Baymax says calmly. Hiro and I grab him and drag him with us.

"No kidding!" Hiro says as we run. When we get back up there, I see a man in a kabuki mask and black robes ordering the bots around. Hiro notices him too.

"Who is he?" He asks.

"We got bigger things to worry about!" I say, as the building we climbed is gone.

"AAHH!" Hiro and I say as we fall out with Baymax. He grabs us and puts us on his stomach as we fall. When we land, Hiro and I flip off him. Hiro flips and lands in front of Baymax, I land on top of Hiro.

"OW!" Hiro and I say. He rubs his head and I rub my arm.

"On a scale of 1-10, rate your pain," Baymax asks us.

"0," We say.

"Should we fist bump him?" Hiro asks. I nod. We come up to Baymax and hold our fists up.

"Bah-la-la-la," Baymax says, instead of making the bomb sound Hiro and I do. We laugh.

"Close enough," I say.

"We need to report this!" Hiro says. We rush to the police station.

"Wait, what evidence do we have?" I ask.

"Baymax should be reliable enough," Hiro says before we walk in.

"Sir, we were attacked by a man in a kabuki mask," I say, out of breathe from the dash and fright that is catching up to me because the adrenaline is gone.

"Yeah, with microbots!" Hiro finishes.

"So you were attacked by a man in a kabuki mask with miniature robots?" The officer says slowly.

"Yes!" Hiro and I say. Baymax has some holes in his arm, so he treats them with scotch tape. We stare for a minute. The officer pushes the tape closer to Baymax.

"Yeah, Baymax can prove it!" I say.

"Yeah, Baymax show him," Hiro finishes.

"Low battery," Baymax says, sagging over. We hoist him up so he can stand, hoping that he still can prove that we were attacked.

"Well, how about we call-" Was all he got too say before we were out of there. We run all the way home. When we get to the front entrance, We sigh in relief.

"Hey, Kira, Hiro," Aunt Cass calls.

"Hi," We call.

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax says, looking like he was going to fall over.

"What?" Aunt Cass says. I can picture the look on her face.

"Nothing!" I say.

"Hey, you want dinner?" Cass asks when we got upstairs and in the kitchen. We had shoved Baymax up the steps.

"No thanks," We say nervously. A crash comes from above.

"What was that?" Aunt Cass says, looking at the ceiling.

"Mochi, it was Mochi!" Hiro says.

"Yeah, you know, Mochi, such a rascal," I say, more nervous than Hiro. Mochi ends up right in front of Hiro, rubbing against him and purring. Hiro, literally, throws Mochi upstairs. Aunt Cass turns around and looks at us funny. We smile nervously. When she goes back to cooking we go upstairs where Baymax is.

"Hairy baby!" Baymax says, holding Mochi. Mochi hisses at Hiro and leaves. We get him on his stand, which should be Baymax's charger. Baymax instantly becomes more alert. He looks at Tadashi's corner.

"Tadashi," Baymax says, looking at his hat. Hiro had set it on his bed. My heart aches when he says his name.

"What?" Hiro says.

"Tadashi. Where is he?" Baymax asks. I want my arrows. They have grooves too, from grabbing them constantly. I want them because they're familiar and won't change, soothing. While people have blankets too calm them, I have arrows. I rub the blankets on Hiro's bed, which I had sat on after we got Baymax in his stand.

"He died," Hiro says sadly, pulling the screen in front of Tadashi's bed.

"With good dieting and exercise, he should have lived a long and healthy life," Baymax says, blinking.

"There was a fire," I say.

"He went too help someone, and didn't get out," Hiro finishes, because a lump had formed in my throat and tears are trailing down my cheeks. Hiro sits next to me.

"Downloading information on helping grieving people," Baymax says and walks over too the computer. We stare as he places his hand on the computer. The screen flashes with tons of images before returning to the image Hiro and I left it on.

"Grieving people need loved ones and reassurance," Baymax says, then brings Hiro and I into a hug. "There, there," he says and pats our heads. I laugh a little.

"We're fine," Hiro says. Although it's obvious he's not. Neither am I.

"Wait, how did he make that many microbots in a couple of weeks? He had a year or two's worth, " I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah, that would mean…" Hiro says, trailing off.

"That the fire wasn't an accident!" I say angrily. Hiro swells too.

"We need to bring him to justice!" Hiro says fiercely. I nod.

"But how?" I ask.

"Baymax," He says. I nod. We program a chip with a scene from a karate movie.

"Will this make me a better healthcare companion?" Baymax asks.

"Yeah, sure," I say. We put the chip in and make some armor. While he does that, Baymax contacts the crew. I didn't notice until after it happened. I ignore it. They're probably all asleep. We suit him up and put the chip in.

"Hammer fist!" We say, and Baymax executes it perfectly. We try it with a couple over moves, and it proves successful. We fist bump.

"Should we try the building again?" I ask. Hiro nods. We sneak out and tiptoe too the building. We communicate with looks, a skill perfected too keep others out of our conversations.

"See anything," I ask, using a look of course. Hiro shakes his head.

"Try the harbor?" I say with another look. He shrugs, which means 'ok'. We walk slowly around the corner.

"There he is!" I whisper shout. He nods excitedly. We prepare too set Baymax on him, when…

"What are you doing here?" Wasabi asks.

"SHH!" Hiro and I say.

"Why?" GoGo asks, blowing a bubble.

"This dude attacked us with microbots," Hiro says.

"How, they were destroyed in the fire!?" Honey Lemon asks.

"It was a staged accident," I say. Everyone but Hiro and I look shocked. I feel the rage from earlier strikes back, hard.

"But, why are you here?" Wasabi says.

"To defeat him and BE QUIET!" I whisper shout. The man looks over and spots us.

"We can take him on!" Hiro says.

"Yeah, Baymax, use hammer fist!" I say. Baymax complies. Everyone stuffs us in the car after it fails. Baymax was a tight fit.

"Don't forget to buckle," Baymax says and buckles Hiro and me.

"Come on," I say.

"We can take him!" Hiro says. GoGo is driving. How safe is that?

**Well, things are heating up. And I never know the right moment to stop!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Saturday! I hope this won't be as long as yesterday's, unless you like those. Let me know in the review section!**

**Kira: I don't want you to own me!**

**Me: I thought we sorted this out yesterday!**

**Kira:*pulls out bow and arrows* Let me own myself!**

**Me: You sound like I'm a slave dealer! I'm not**

**Kira: Prove it**

**Me: You have a hot tub and a mansion while I live in Hagrid's shack. I stole it.**

**Kira: Still!**

**Me: Fine I don't own anyone in this story, they're owned by Disney and themselves in Kira's case**

**Kira: Yay *runs off to tell Hiro***

**Me: She doesn't realize when I mentioned her I was lying. Enjoy the story!**

"A, we can take him. B. who let GoGo drive?" I say. I'm pretty sure she's speeding. She just smiles and puts the pedal to the metal. Wasabi is screaming like a girl and Fred thinks this is really cool. He looks like Hiro in a robotics store.

"This is awesome!" Fred says. "I mean it's scary, but awesome!" Eventually, we end up back on the harbor, pier, dock, whatever. I never paid attention to the difference in my studies. Now GoGo is looking nervous. She's driving us off the edge! Hiro and I clutch each other dramatically and scream. Soon, our sounds stop. We're using Baymax, who's armor was falling off, as a floatie because we ended up at the bottom of the sea. Sigh. Fred takes us to his place.

"Hey Heathcliff," Fred says, and gives his butler a fist bump. Baymax walks up to him slowly. He lifts his hand up and bumps it on the butler's.

"Ba la la la," He says. I laugh, but that thought quickly leaves my mind.

"Whoa," I say, looking at the mansion before us. I wander slowly around, Hiro next to me of course. Trust me, it's a rare sight to see us apart. Of course, Honey Lemon is making faces behind Hiro's back. I glare at her. She looks innocent. I roll my eyes.

"What should we call him?" Hiro asks.

"Yokai?" I say without thinking.

"That'll work. But how is Yokai controlling the microbots?" He asks. I shrug.

"The mask?" It's Hiro's turn to shrug. We find a computer in Fred's comic room. The crew follows us in. Hiro and I hunch over the screen, messing around. I'm bored and tired after the excitement. Baymax comes over.

"Your body temperature is below normal. Initiating heater," Baymax says and becomes really warm. Hiro and I don't pay attention while everyone else leans into the heat. After we're all dry, he puts us on the couch. He hands us comics, showing us that they all have a millionaire for a bad guy. I roll my eyes at the comic book placed in my hand. This isn't a comic book.

"So who do you think it is"? Hiro says.

"Yeah, we aren't in a comic book," I say. Fred's grin grows broader.

"Mr. Alistair Krei!" He says, clicking a remote and the TV behind him glows with his picture.

"This isn't a comic book Fred!" GoGo says before blowing a bubble.

"Well, he did want us to sell him the microbots," Hiro says. Fred's eyes light up.

"See! Now we have a motive!" Fred says. I roll my eyes.

"We were going to call him Yokai," I say, as though that would change his mind. Fred doesn't seem to notice. He looks like he ate to much sugar.

"How did Wasabi get his name?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I spill Wasabi on myself ONE time!" Wasabi says, glaring at Fred. Fred laughs.

"We need armor!" Hiro says suddenly. I have to admit, I agree. If we are going to fight this, which we will thanks to Fred, we're going to need armor. Shouldn't be to hard. It'll be like turning everyone into one of our fight bots. Hiro and I look at each other and nod. We head home and start planning.

"How about GoGo?" He says. I'm taking notes on what each suit for each person will have before we finalize a design. "Something with her obsession with blowing bubbles?

"No," I say. "Something with the fact that she's an adrenaline junkie?"

"Yeah, like the bike she was making!" Hiro says, grinning. I think he looks like a dork when he has those "aha" moments. I smile at him, but it's small.

"What about Wasabi?" He says, moving on from that moment.

"His lazer cutter in the shape of a knife from his hands," We say at the same time.

"We should make that a fight bot later," Hiro says. I nod in agreement. "Now what should we do for Honey Lemon?"

"Maybe something with her chemical obsession," I say. Hiro nods.

"That would make sense. We could do a little purse or something equally handy,"

"Now, what about Baymax?" I say. I don't want to send him out without any armor on him.

"Maybe we could make him fly," Hiro says. I want to laugh at the idea of Baymax flying. But it's a good idea. He won't be as slow. I nod.

"And we could mix some of his karate moves with his suit," I say. He grins.

"No wonder we can't finish a project without the other," He says.

"Duh, we think of ideas that work well with the other and help the other stay focused," I say, shoving him. He laughs.

"Now what about Fred," He says.

"His comic book obsession should come into play," I say, thinking slowly.

"Maybe a suit instead of turning him into something," Hiro says. I nod in agreement. Fred wouldn't be able to handle being an actual mutant. "Now what should we make for you?" He asks.

"Something with wings. I love flying," I say.

"And your arrows," Hiro adds. I nod.

"And you?"

"Just protective gear," He says. We start sketching out the suits well into the night.

Aunt Cass walks in and sees Hiro and Kira sleeping at their desk, fast asleep. She glances at the clock. 2 am. She doesn't know why she felt compelled to come down here, but she was. Hiro and Kira's heads are barely touching, as though they were trying to literally put their heads together to make a design for a robot. She walks closer to the desk and sees that Hiro is drooling. She chuckles. Kira and Hiro's hands are almost touching. _They do look cute together _she thinks to herself. She walks out, the image of them sleeping on the desk burned in her mind.

**That was such a cute scene! I hope you enjoyed that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Welcome to our first Sunday update!**

**Kira: Who cares. Guess what day it is!**

**Me: It's not Wed. so, what?**

**Hiro: You're the one who created this important day!**

**Me: I still have no idea what your talking about.**

**Kira: It's the day Tadashi adopted me!**

**Me: So?**

**Hiro: She always gets something big from everyone**

**Me: So?**

**Kira: Give me something!**

**Me: Here, have this *gives box of chocolate***

**Kira: I prefer Swedish fish, but, whatever.**

**Me: Your thankful. Anyway, enjoy today's chapter!**

When I wake up, Hiro's face is oddly close. I see his closed lids inches from mine. I want to go back to sleep. My eyes drift close, Hiro's shut eyes with hair in his face the last thing I see before falling asleep.

Hiro wakes up, and sees Kira sleeping peacefully. He smiles, not noticing his drool had attached the paper he was doodling onto his face. He drifts again, Kira's peaceful face burned in his mind.

When both of us wake up, laugh at the paper attached to his cheek. He blinks stupidly, which I do to. My back and shoulder hurts. We look at the paper before us, which is slightly covered in Hiro's drool. My stomach rumbles. Hiro's responds even louder. We trudge up the stairs.

"Hello Hiro and Kira," Baymax says.

"Hey," Hiro says. I nod. We eat our breakfast in silence, Aunt Cass nowhere to be found.

"Yokai," Baymax says suddenly. My head jerks up.

"What?" Hiro asks. Baymax tells us his blood type and height and stuff. We gape at him. I look at Hiro.

"We need to get him a super sensor," I say with a look. Hiro nods.

"Hey guys!" Honey Lemon says, walking in. We nod in greeting. The rest of the crew is right behind her.

"Hey, what's up?" Hiro says. We're slowly waking up.

"We were working on super suits," I finish. It's a best friend thing.

"But Honey Lemon said that powers weren't 'real science'" Fred says.

"They're planning suits!" Honey Lemon says, looking a little exasperated. I'm guessing they've has this conversation multiple times before.

"Look, we're trying to come up with something that will work based on what you guys like. So Fred will be getting a super suit based on his comic book character-" I start.

"AWESOME!" Fred says.

"Shh!" Honey Lemon says. "It's rude to interrupt!" Fred rolls his eyes. They argue like an old married couple.

"Anyway, what Kira was going to explain that Honey Lemon is going to get a purse with chemicals inside that makes it so she can mix them together to make something to defeat Yokai," Hiro says. Honey Lemon grins broadly.

"Wasabi, your laser cutter is coming into play with your suit," I say. Wasabi gives a small cheer.

"GoGo, your bike will be used in your suit," Hiro says.

"Sweet," She says with a smirk, then blows a bubble.

"Now, what about yours?" Honey Lemon asks us. We grin at each other.

"You'll find out.

1 day later

Everyone is decked out in their suits. GoGo actually looks worried about her super thin wheels, Honey Lemon looks like a fan girl, Fred is burning random stuff, Wasabi slashes anything Fred burns, and Baymax is standing there. Hiro is next to me, watching the scene. His purple and black suit looks nice on him. His hair still falls in his eyes. My wings flutter in excitement. It feels good to have them back.

"I think GoGo needs help," I say, watching as she trips all over herself. Hiro laughs at her situation and heads over. I clutch the new bow and arrows tightly, wondering what buttons Hiro hid on it. He made my bow and arrows and I made Baymax's super sensor. After helping GoGo, Hiro practices the rocket fist with Baymax. I smile. This is one of the funniest scenes I have ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Sandstar here. Had a 2 hour delay on Mon. so this should be good because I had a lot of time to write it. Sorry if yesterday's chapter wasn't that good. That was the part of the movie I remember the least. Can't wait for the DVD to come out. Then I can get the movie memorized like other movies I have.**

**Hiro: You watch movies enough to memorize them?**

**Me: Yes, boredom is a killer, so I watch a movie**

**Hiro: Why don't you build a robot?**

**Me: Because there isn't a robot part store with your materials in it anywhere I live**

**Kira: Well, that does make sense **

**Me: Again, I don't own Big Hero 6 because Disney does. Besides, I'd be rich if I owned Big Hero 6**

**Hiro: I NEVER want to be the movie Hiro *shudders* **

**Me: We dealt with this… what chapter was it?**

**Kira: No idea. I really don't pay attention**

**Hiro: Do you seriously carry your bow and arrows to these things?**

**Kira: Yeah, why?**

**Me: My dad was saying that this is like the Hunger Games without the games and in the Big Hero 6 universe**

**Kira: How?**

**Me: The bow and arrows**

**Hiro: You were starving before this**

**Kira: Oh shut up**

**Me: Someone named GumballWatterson wants us to send you to the Amazing world of Gumball universe**

**Kira: Seriously?**

**Me: Yes, I am cereal**

**Kira: So am I going?**

**Me: Yes and lets get on with the story.**

Everyone looks as though they're going to fall over. I want to test out my bow. I look at the different colored arrows. Hiro didn't make any of them pink. How sweet. Thinking of pink, Tadashi comes to mind and my smiles disappears from my face. I look at the dark blue arrow. I put load my bow and fire. It releases a dark plume, like squid ink in air. A blinding arrow. Cool. I look in the pack. A dark red one seems promising. I fire it, and it makes the wall go boom. I laugh at the rubble. I pick up an orange one. I load it and fire. GoGo speeds right into its path. When it hits her, I wince. Looks like it acts like a tazer, because she is down. My face heats up. That was embarrassing. I think that's enough experimenting for today. GoGo gets up, glaring at me. I hover nervously and fly over to Hiro.

"I accidentally shot GoGo with my orange arrow," I tell him.

"Well, you probably messed her armor up a little, but other than that she should be fine," He tells me.

"She looks really mad!" I say. She starting to come over. My wings instantly shoot me up into the sky, letting me survey my domain in the air. I tap a button on my helmet. It makes my visor like binoculars. Hiro is grinning at me. He hops onto Baymax and they fly up. A smile of my own creeps up onto my face. My wings beat slowly, just enough to keep me up.

"Race ya'" Hiro says, before zooming off.

"No fair!" I shout, laughing. My wings beat furiously. I gain on him. I dive lower just in case he looks back. He does, and grins broadly. Soon, I'm right under Baymax. I creep in front, then fly up.

"See ya' Hiro!" I say, then fly off. I'm laughing so hard I think I'm going to barf. He ends up right next to me. We land on one of the floating blimp things.

"That was fun," I say. Hiro nods, the grin on his face looking like it's permanently glued onto his face. He looks like a dork. Our hands are millimeters apart. I watch the sunset, a grin of my own creeping onto my face. I take my helmet off. Now my hair is flowing dramatically in the wind. I don't care. It always looks messy. We have to go back down there. I sigh quietly. I don't want to leave this moment. Hiro sighs too.

"Come on, lets go," He hops on the oddly quiet Baymax and slowly flies off the blimp. I flutter behind them.

"Go back to the base Baymax," Hiro says. Baymax nose dives sharply, heading straight to the water.

"HIRO!" I shout loudly before diving after them. Just a little faster, a little faster! Baymax pulls out of the dive expertly, right at the moment they would have rammed into the water. I do the same. Hiro has an odd mixture of being terrified and being excited on his face. When we arrive, everyone is giggling like idiots. I roll my eyes. What is their problem? I ignore them and head over to Hiro.

"That wasn't scary," I say. I was picturing them going splat on the water.

"Well, we're fine!" He says with a grin on his face.

"Are we going to defeat Yokai-" GoGo says.

"ALISTAR KREI!" Fred shouts at the mention of Yokai.

"Or what!?" GoGo says, shoving Fred. Hiro and I nod.

"Baymax. Search for Yokai," Hiro says. Baymax's face looks like it's calculating, then he points in the direction of the abandoned island.

**I think that chapter was fun!**

**Kira: I nearly had a heart attack!**

**Hiro: Is someone worried about me?**

**Kira: Shut up**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Crew! Sandstar is reporting for typing duty! We have a new follower! Welcome monalistormenta! That's our 6****th**** follower! I am so excited! Lets make that section grow!**

**Hiro: You sound stupid!**

**Me: At least I'm not fangirling about the fact your hanging out with me. Where's Kira?**

**Hiro: I don't know**

**Me: You guys are besties!**

**Hiro: FRIENDS, not besties.**

**Me: Not for long! MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hiro: Okay I'm leaving**

**Me: By the way, new computer! So excited! Sorry there was no update yesterday.**

We head grimly towards the island. We have everyone but me riding Baymax.

"This would be fun if I wasn't afraid of hights. But I am!" Wasabi shouts, clinging to Baymax for dear life. I laugh. I'm not afraid of hights. Everyone else looks excited, but I can't tell with Fred. He has his mask on. So obviously I can't tell. Anyway, we drift until we reach the island. It looks abandoned and has a contaminated air sign on the chain fence that surrounds the place. Baymax runs a scan.

"No signs of contamination," He says in his soft way. Everyone stares at each other.

"Well, it's safe to move forward!" Hiro says and walks toward the entrance, me at his side. As usual, the crew whispers behind us. I roll my eyes. When we enter the building, it looks like it might have once been very grand, but now is covered in ash and rubble. We reach a viewing chamber, where there is a black circle made out of fine metal, lying in pieces.

"Whoa!" I say. It looks like a beautiful tragedy. The machine looks fine except for being broken in two.

"Maybe there's some evidence on who did this?" Honey Lemon says, thinking aloud. I'm surprised at how serious she sounds. She hops on to the computer that's still set up.

"I think it's Krei!" Fred says. Him and Yokai being Krei. Hiro and I watch intently while she logs in.

"It's a security system," She says, face inches from the screen. We watch as she pulls up the most recent footage. It has Krei looking excited as his machine whirs to life.

"Are you ready Abigail?" Krei asks.

"As I'll ever be!" A brown haired woman in a space suit says with a grin. She messes with the dials and sits back, ready to launch. The strange capsule thing they had put her in slowly moves forward. Krei's face looks worried.

"Something's wrong!" He says, and looks at the dials. Soon, everyone in the room is crowded around the window they watch as she continues forward.

"Abigail, stop the mission. I repeat, stop the mission!" Krei says, looking panicked. Abigail doesn't appear to here him.

"Her sound system is down sir!" A man says after looking at another screen. The machine sucks Abigail and itself into it. It unleashes a fury wind and howl.

"That's how the place got destroyed!" I say. When Yokai himself appears.

"It makes sense!" Hiro says.

"Yeah, he couldn't buy the microbots-" I say

"So he stole them-" Hiro says.

"And is stealing the machine back!" We finish together.

"Lets go stop him!" Fred says before running out of the room.

"NOOO!" We shout. That was stupid, because now Yokai has spotted us. GoGo gets out first, cause she's fast and Honey Lemon follows. Wasabi goes as fast as he can in his suit without accidentally activating his lasers. Hiro runs and I fly beside him. Baymax waddles behind us. I get down there and we watch as Fred shouts.

"Come on mask head!" He shouts. It makes me think of how Hiro and I figured the mask was how he controlled them. We used Fred's butler as a model Yokai. Now it's time to put the skills to the test. Honey Lemon taps her purse and grabs some chemicals. Wasabi activates his laser. Fred breathes fire threateningly. Hiro hops on Baymax and aims his rocket fist. GoGo gets her disks out. I fly up and load an arrow. The red one. The whole time Yokai watches. The hair tingles on the back of my neck. The microbots must be behind us. I turn my head just enough to look behind me. A wave of microbots. I completely whirl around and fire at the sea of bots. They scatter everywhere, and even Yokai flinches. Everyone surges at once, but we can't get close enough. I realize Hiro is distracting him. I fly around and yank the mask off, looking dramatic do to the fact Fred is still breathing fire. Yokai turns around.

"Callahan!?" I say, shocked. How? I… I can't think.

"Give me that mask back!" He snarls and lunges at me. I easily dodge it and he lands on the floor.

"But why?" Honey Lemon says, looking like she's about to cry. Fred lifts the head of his suit off and puts his free arm around her. Hiro and I are devastated. GoGo can't even blow a bubble. We stare at him.

"He sent my daughter into that machine!" Callahan says, his voice cracking. "so I stole the microbots to get revenge!" My heart swells with anger.

"You caused the fire?" I say, my voice deadly low.

"Yes, perfectly faking my death," Callahan says.

"Tadashi's death wasn't fake!" Hiro spats.

"To save you!" I say. He wanted to save this dirt bag!?

"He was stupid enough to try and save me! It's his fault, not mine!" Callahan says. Hiro and I look at each other, and nod.

"Baymax, destroy Callahan!" We say in unison, our voices deadly serious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey crew! We have 2 new followers! They are Just2aw3s0me and 01solu03. Thank you for being in our merry crew!**

**Hiro: Can we get to the story already!?**

**Kira: Yeah, I want to see what is happening next!**

**Me: Your the same characters as in the book!**

**Hiro: I need room for robot facts!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Kira: Wait, does our audience know what species you are?**

**Me: No, I don't think I ever told them**

**Kira: She's a cat.**

**Me: That doesn't change my writing skills! Anyway, This is a series. Kira will be in just about all stories to come**

**Hiro: What about me!?**

**Me: I'm evil like that. Anyway, Kira will be going to Gravity Falls next. Then HTTYD 1 and 2 for the stories to make sense. Then she will go to Harry Potter and after that Percy Jackson. Then the Amazing World of Gumball for fun**

**Kira: Are all of these going to have romance?**

**Me: Yes. And I'll need the readers help for some decisions. Here's one. But first, Goodbye Kira and Hiro**

**Kira and Hiro: *falls through trap door* **

**Me: Now they can't here me. Disclaimer, blah blah blah anyway, should Kira end up with Gumball or Darwin when she heads to the AWOG and should she remain human. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Also, should she remain human or turn into something? Tell me that too. and review for the Harry Potter who she should end up with and which book I should write her into. Same with Gravity Falls and Amazing world of Gumball, but tell me the episodes. episode 1 will be written for Gravity Falls and each chapter will be 1 episode for both stories. All right? You probably want me to shut up now. So I will.**

"But it is not in my programming to harm another human being," Baymax says in his soothing way. My hurt and anger are not effected.

"Listen to him!" Callahan says, scuttling away. "Don't hurt me!"

"Shut up. Your worth dirt," I spit at him. Hiro takes out Baymax's healthcare chip. Baymax's eyes turn red.

"Destroy Callahan," Hiro repeats. Baymax's head turns around until it spots him. Callahan scuttles backwards. Baymax marches forward.

"Stop! Don't do it Baymax!" Honey Lemon screams.

"Ignore them!" I shout, as Baymax had started to slow down. The team, except Hiro and I, leap on top of Baymax to try and slow him down. Baymax continues forward, no sign of noticing them on his face. Callahan tries to get up, so I fire a the red arrow at the pillar next to him.

"Kira, cut it out!" Fred shouts through the suit. Don't they understand that if he's gone, the world has one less jerk? I'm like an animal, running on pure instinct and emotions. I want him dead. I don't notice that Honey Lemon grabbed the chip. I notice right after she plugs it in to Baymax. I drop the mask in shock. It felt like I was betrayed. How could she? Callahan grabs it and runs. Baymax's eyes turn back to normal.

"I am sorry for any distress I may have caused you," Baymax apologizes. He shouldn't be!

"Lets go Baymax," Hiro grumbles. I float down to them.

"But I need-" Baymax starts, but I cut him off.

"Hiro said we need to go. It would improve his emotional health if you listen," I growl, feeling raw with emotions. Baymax listens this time, and lets Hiro climb onto his back. I fly beside them, back to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, the story is almost over**** . This has been a wonderful experience, and you will hear from Kira in A strange new world 2 and I will need you to review more than ever to keep this series going. There will be... I think 5 or 6 of these stories in total. After this, she is heading to Gravity Falls! Then she is going too HTTYD 1 and 2, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Amazing World of Gumball. HTTYD will explain my choices for some of the other worlds. You will see some strange "coincidences" with some objects and things she's attracted to in the worlds, like strange fascinations with things. If you have read the Slated books, you'll know what I mean. Like Kyla and the owls. And if your wondering where Kira and Hiro are, they are out of the trapdoor and you won't be hearing from Hiro for a while. Kira will still be hanging around, but with a different character and no memory of our adventures in the disclaimer section. Thank you for all of the followers. This is the second to last chapter in this story and I personally can't wait to write the sequel. I may be writing what happened during the 4 years we fast forwarded in this story. Anyway, you guys probably want to read the actual story, so here we go.**

Hiro tries to reopen Baymax's slot card.

"Baymax, let me open it!" Hiro shouts as I fight back tears. The emotions are starting to get to me.

"Will it improve your emotional health?" Baymax asks us.

"Yes, no, I don't know!" Hiro screams, pounding on Baymax's armor.

"I wish Tadashi was here. He'd know what to do," I murmur softly to myself.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax says again.

"He's dead!" Hiro and I shout in unison.

"Please remove my armor," Baymax says. Hiro looks at me. It reads, "Should I?" I shrug. "Why not?" I say with a look. Hiro pulls off the armor. Baymax's belly grows, and an image of Tadashi shows.

"Tadashi," I whisper. I stand next to Hiro, away from my spot on the couch. He grasps my hand and I hold his back. We watch as Tadashi tests Baymax out multiple times. At one point, Baymax's arms started flailing and Tadashi's reaction was hilarious. When Baymax finally works, his reaction was like a geek's.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" He says, half jumping, half running. He smiles and deactivates Baymax.

"Dork," Hiro and I whisper. we smile at each other.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax says soothingly. I feel such a sense of peace it's unimaginable. We let go of the other's hand and sit down on the couch.

"Wait," I say, thinking of the crew.

"What?" Hiro asks.

"Does anyone else on the team fly?" I ask hopefully. Hiro's eyes go wide with understanding. We jump up when the crew busts through the door.

"Fred and his valiant crew is here!" Fred shouts. I roll my eyes.

"We found something on the tape!" Honey Lemon says, eyes flashing with excitement. I laugh inside my head. She always looks like that when she gets excited. She plugs in a small disk into Baymax, showing us footage. Baymax stands there calmly, like this is completely normal. Honey Lemon zeroes in on the background. It's Callahan, hugging the girl that disappeared in the teleporter.

"I bet that's his daughter!" I whisper.

"This is a revenge story!" Fred says loudly.

"When is the premiere of Krei Tech?" Wasabi asks.

"Today," GoGo says ominously, then she blows a bubble, killing the mood. We rush to the building, in time to see Callahan say "Was my daughter a set back?". I feel for him. I felt awful about Tadashi's death. I'm feeling better now, thanks to Baymax.

"Callahan, stop!" Honey Lemon shouts. Callahan's head jerks in our direction.

"What do you want. He's the reason my daughter is gone!" Callahan shouts. The grief in his voice is so raw and fresh, I want give him a hug. But I know that the way he is reacting is completely unreasonable.

"I know how you feel!" I shout back. "But you need to think, would Abigail want you to do this?"

"DON"T TELL ME WHAT ABIGAIL WOULD WANT!" He screams, then pins Krei up high, next to the teleporter, and fires microbots at us. We scatter away. I fire an arrow blindly, not paying attention to what kind it is or where it's going. I hear a boom from a corner of the arena. The distraction lets Callahan turn on the teleporter.

"Now he will disappear by the hands of his own machine!" He screeches. Everyone tries to get close to him, but this time it's much harder. Soon, everyone is trapped. My wings are slowly being squeezed together. It burns on my shoulder blades. We thought it was handy to have it attached to my shoulder blades and have wires connecting the wings to my brain. Now that decision is biting me in the shoulders, to be exact. The way they are designed is to fold in and rest comfortably on my back, like a bird's. The microbots are bending them back like a butterflies, which is breaking some of the wires and seriously messing up my shoulders. A good idea pops into my head. Hiro and I meet eyes an nod.

"LOOK AT IT FROM A DIFFERENT ANGLE!" We shout. Soon, everyone is back in the game. I thought about removing my wings. The wires exit my body, and the wings collapse to the ground. I pick the up and quickly put them back in. Trust me, it hurts without the numb liquid we used last time. I fly up, ready to fight. Shortly, all of the microbots are being sucked into the vortex the teleporter had made. The machine will be sucking itself in, so we head away, Callahan with his arms behind his back and Krei is down from his perch. Baymax stares at the portal.

"Female," He says, staring at the portal. He lists other information. "Alive, but in hypersleep,"

"That must be Abigail! Help her!" Callahan says, hope lighting up in his eyes.

"We'll try," Hiro and I say in unison. Again. Everyone giggles, including Callahan. I roll my eyes and head toward the portal with Baymax and Hiro.

"Ready?" He asks me, eyes filled with concern. My heart skips a beat at his look. What? Ignore. I nod. I flutter nervously and Hiro hops on Baymax. When we enter, it's an orange and purple cloud filled land. It looks like cotton candy. I let my hand sift through it. It feels like snow. I make a ball and throw it at Hiro. He laughs. Baymax drifts in one direction, dodging huge chunks of building. We spot a pod, slowly drifting through the strange world of fluffiness. I zoom toward it, leaving Baymax and Hiro a few feet behind me. I peer into the glass window on the front and see a woman sleeping. She has some of Callahan's features, but they're softer than his. Baymax and Hiro come over.

"Whoa," Hiro says. My helmet is still on, but my hair is slowly floating around inside my helmet. I take it off, fix my hair, and put it back on. This time, it doesn't float as badly. Baymax grabs her, and floats her toward the exit. A giant piece of building comes dangerously close to Baymax. I grab a red arrow and fire at it. The force sends us away from the piece, and the new pieces away from us. We leave the portal. Baymax shoves Abigail in front of us, then hoists us through. I sit and laugh when we get out. I don't know why, but I do. We walk to the crew, when the portal goes boom.

"Well that's the end of that," Fred comments.

"Hiro, your heart rate is higher than normal," Baymax states. "Diagnosis, nervousness," Everyone giggles again, including me.

"Who do you like?" Honey Lemon squeals.

"Tell us man!" GoGo says. "Woman up!"

"Erm..." Hiro says, blushing pretty badly.

"You can at least tell me. I'm your best friend! I wouldn't make fun of your crush!" I say. trying to make him feel better about telling us.

"It's you," He murmurs. I blink. What? Honey Lemon starts jumping up and down, Fred makes kissing noises, Wasabi half chuckles and half laughs, GoGo smirks and blows a bubble, and Baymax stares at everybody. I take off my helmet.

"You're terrible at keeping secrets! How did you manage this one?" I say, feeling shocked.

"I told all my stuffed animals at first. Then my pillow," He says, looking like Lilo when she apologized to that mean red head. Honey Lemon starts squealing to. Ugh. I walk him to a more "private" area, that's like a few feet away from the crew. Just enough so they're out of earshot. He pulls his helmet off.

"Now are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend or what?" I say, making an exaggerated hands-on-hip pose.

"All right. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Duh!" I say. He brakes out in an adorkable grin.

"All right!" We run back to the crew who stare at us expectantly.

"Well..." Honey Lemon says. Hiro takes off his helmet.

"We're boyfriend/girlfriend," He says, the grin still plastered on his face. Everyone cheers. Honey Lemon whispers and giggles in GoGo's ear. She smirks, then blows a bubble. she walks over to us. Honey Lemon goes pale.

"I wasn't serious..." She trails off as GoGo awkwardly smashes our lips together.

"What was that for!?" I exclaim. I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't against our will!

"Now you make the second one better!" She says, smirking.

"Okay," Hiro says, and pulls me into a kiss. At first, I'm shocked. This is the last thing I would expect him to do. Then I relax. I hear whistling in the background. Probably from Fred. There's more squealing from Honey Lemon, and I'm pretty sure I here a couple bubbles popping from GoGo's direction. Then everything goes quiet, too quiet. I pull away and look behind me. Everyone is frozen.

"Very funny guys," I turn to Hiro, and see his face is still puckered up. Huh? I push his arm away from me and move away. I move his arms and legs so he looks a little more sane, then I turn to the crew. I stick Wasabi's finger up his nose (Hey, I'm only 14) and Make Honey Lemon and Fred kiss. I always thought they would look cute together.

"A little immature, don't you think?" A familiar voice says. I freeze. No. It couldn't. I turn slowly. Standing there, to my shock, is Tadashi, wearing the outfit he died in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Final chapter! And I'm publishing a new spin off before doing the sequel to A strange new world. It's of the four years that Kira spent living in the Hamada household. Check it out when your done reading this one! You'll find how long Hiro has liked Kira and when they became best friends. Anyway, enjoy today's chapter!**

"TADASHI!" I squeal and run towards him. His arms stretch wide, and they wrap around me. "How, why, how!"

"Well, the council said I could be here when-" He starts, before I cut him off with a scream of agony. "That happens," It feels like my chest was splitting in two. I sob. It hurt so bad! Finally, the pain releases, and a small red sliver is floating in front of my chest. I touch it, wanting to know what it is. It shows a the memory of me kissing Hiro. I blush a little. In front of Tadashi? It floats to Hiro, and restores him to his original position, with a holographic image of me where I was. I think my face managed to turn redder than a tomato!

"What was that? And who's 'the council'?" I ask.

"That was a piece of your emotional heart. The council thinks that this can be cured by sending you to different dimensions, where you fall in love and fills each piece. You'll have one piece left by the end, and when you choose, the piece that is left behind will attach to the piece left, restoring order and what not. I honestly don't understand their thinking," Tadashi explains with a shrug.

"What happens if I don't do that?"

"The planet blows up,"

"Seriously?" I say, giving him a look.

"Yeah... Do you want to go grab some ice cream?" He says with a smile. Ice cream is my favorite treat.

"Who's immature now?" I say with a smirk. "I'll beat you!" and dash off.

"No fair!" I hear Tadashi shout behind me. I was flying now. I just laugh, and keep going. I stand there coolly while he pants, out of breathe from the run. I walk into the shop, Tadashi behind me. I grab his favorite, vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.

"Don't tell anyone!" He says, gesturing to the sprinkles. He was always embarrassed about loving rainbow sprinkles so much. I laugh and get my chocolate ice cream, dip it in chocolate, and add chocolate sprinkles. I smile at him.

"As long as you promise to get me something when I choose this heart piece!" I say, grinning at the idea. His smile fades.

"I get the feeling you'll say the same thing at every dimension," His face looks so sad. I stop. Was the council really going to cause this to happen?

"So, I might not choose this piece?"

"You'll forget every memory you made with us. Your adoption, the pink clothes, winning the competition, everything," I'm quiet for a moment. I'm going to make my last moments with him as memorable as possible. I throw my ice cream at him. He blinks in shock. He quickly licks all his rainbow sprinkles off. I'm laughing so hard, I don't realize he threw his ice cream at me until it was to late. It gets me right in the face. He laughs, and soon we're throwing ice cream like we're in a snowball fight. He chases me around the city, me going easy on him to not ruin the fun. We fall down, laughing really hard. I sigh happily.

"Time for you to go," And the mood is gone. Tadashi opens the portal. The swirling lights!

"Just like I remember!" I say. He nods. He hands me a small locket.

"I was going to give this to you for your adoption day, but... I died," He says awkwardly. I hug him and open it. It has a picture of me and Hiro on one side, me with my arms around his neck, sort of on top of him. On the other side was Tadashi, without his hat, and Cass. She was holding Mochi. Tadashi looks at me.

"Do you like it?"

"No, I love it!" I squeal. Don't tell ANYONE I squealed! Got it? Anyway, he kisses me, right where he did before he died. Light starts glowing from my forehead. I close my eyes. The light hurts my eyes. I open them, and the light is gone. I run to a mirror in a conveniently placed mirror store. A small mark is on it. It's-

**MWHAHAHAHA You HAVE to read my second story to find out the answer! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, your choices are 1. Baymax's eyes 2. a heart** **or 3. an arrow. Review your answer and next weeks chapter for the Lost Years will have the answers**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about being stupid. If you look at my profile page, you'd see why. I just have a brain that is too fast for my hands. And mouth. You probably would tell from real life conversations with me. Anyway, start commenting on her mark or book 2 and The lost years will not be published/updated won't be published. Actually, work on the poll, then you get the next chapter and the sequel. Until then, no Hiro, Kira, and Dipper's adventures for a long while. Sorry if I'm being a baby, but I really want to at least let you guys have a say in this. Okay? This chapter is a filler and preview. Sandstar, out.**

I take one more look at the mark, then hurry into the portal. I don't want Tadashi to worry. soon, my mind goes blank, and the world turns dark.

Dipper's POV

"This is the worst summer, of my LIFE!" Dipper grumps. "First, my parents ship me to Gravity Falls, Oregon, then Gruncle Stan makes me share the attic with Mabel! And then there was a goat on my bed,"

"Mhehehehe!" The goat bleeps.

"And I'm talking to a goat," He mutters, and resumes his annoying task of stapling signs all over the forest. When he reaches a certain tree, he can't get the stapler to work.

"What?" He drops the stapler, and notices a log. It's strange. When he walks over, he bumps a twig coming out of it, revealing a small space. He pulls out a small journal.

"What?"

"Roooooa?" a figure moans in her sleep. He drifts over to her. She has dark black hair, and navy blue wings. She wears metal armor, that looks like it has taken a beating. Her armor is a navy blue also, with purple accents. She shifts a little, letting Dipper see her small locket. He notices something on her forehead. He bends over to get a closer look. Maybe it will be like his mark of the big dipper, resulting in his nickname. Her eyes fly open, miraculously brown in Dipper's world of white and black pupils. She pins him on a tree, holding in arrow at her throat. How did he not notice the arrows! Why did she have to be as pretty as Wendy?

"Who are you and what do you want?" She snarls at him.

"I-I-I-I'm D-d-d-ipper Pines. I just saw you by yourself, and you were sleeping, or something..."_ I'm probably sweating up a storm_ he thinks as he says this. She releases.

"I'm..." and she trails off. She looks at her armor. "Kira," She says it like a question.

"Lets go back to the Shack," He says softly, like she was a lost child. She nods, and follows after him, not noticing the book he carries.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about being stupid. If you look at my profile page, you'd see why. I just have a brain that is too fast for my hands. And mouth. You probably would tell from real life conversations with me. Anyway, start commenting on her mark or book 2 and The lost years will not be published/updated won't be published. Actually, work on the poll, then you get the next chapter and the sequel. Until then, no Hiro, Kira, and Dipper's adventures for a long while. Sorry if I'm being a baby, but I really want to at least let you guys have a say in this. Okay? This chapter is a filler and preview. Sandstar, out.**

I take one more look at the mark, then hurry into the portal. I don't want Tadashi to worry. soon, my mind goes blank, and the world turns dark.

Dipper's POV

"This is the worst summer, of my LIFE!" Dipper grumps. "First, my parents ship me to Gravity Falls, Oregon, then Gruncle Stan makes me share the attic with Mabel! And then there was a goat on my bed,"

"Mhehehehe!" The goat bleeps.

"And I'm talking to a goat," He mutters, and resumes his annoying task of stapling signs all over the forest. When he reaches a certain tree, he can't get the stapler to work.

"What?" He drops the stapler, and notices a log. It's strange. When he walks over, he bumps a twig coming out of it, revealing a small space. He pulls out a small journal.

"What?"

"Roooooa?" a figure moans in her sleep. He drifts over to her. She has dark black hair, and navy blue wings. She wears metal armor, that looks like it has taken a beating. Her armor is a navy blue also, with purple accents. She shifts a little, letting Dipper see her small locket. He notices something on her forehead. He bends over to get a closer look. Maybe it will be like his mark of the big dipper, resulting in his nickname. Her eyes fly open, miraculously brown in Dipper's world of white and black pupils. She pins him on a tree, holding in arrow at his throat. How did he not notice the arrows! Why did she have to be as pretty as Wendy?

"Who are you and what do you want?" She snarls at him.

"I-I-I-I'm D-d-d-ipper Pines. I just saw you by yourself, and you were sleeping, or something..."_ I'm probably sweating up a storm_ he thinks as he says this. She releases.

"I'm..." and she trails off. She looks at her armor. "Kira," She says it like a question.

"Lets go back to the Shack," He says softly, like she was a lost child. She nods, and follows after him, not noticing the book he carries.


End file.
